FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a laser device, including a component emitting laser radiation and at least one element for beam guidance or beam projection of the laser radiation, which are disposed in a common housing. The invention relates in particular to a laser device having a semiconductor laser chip, in particular a linear array of power semiconductor lasers, and a cylindrical lens for focusing the laser radiation emitted by the semiconductor laser chip. The semiconductor laser chip is attached to a base carrier part and the cylindrical lens is disposed in front of a beam-emergence surface of the semiconductor laser chip.
Heretofore, in devices of that nature, the element for beam guidance (e.g. an optical waveguide) or beam projection (e.g. a lens and/or a mirror) have usually been attached in the housing at very high cost through the use of a soldering glass or a metallic solder.